crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
:You may be looking for the M14 instead. 'M14 EBR '('E'nhanced 'B'attle 'R'ifle) is a battle rifle and a Designated Marksman Rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The M14 EBR is a powerful rifle, similar to the M4A1, dealing 32-36 damage per shot in the chest. It's 100% wall-bang attribute is also a reason why this rifle is sought after in the Black Market. The M14EBR comes with the standard 30 rounds magazine (90 in reserve), making it inferior to most reskinned weapons in the Black Market. However, this is compensated by it's excellency at most ranges, with it's 1 tap head-shot capability at anywhere between 5 yards to 50 yards. This weapon is commonly introduced along with Navy SEAL character. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions. Variants Default= M14 EBR ES 5TH.png|5th Anniversary M14EBR-BlueLight.PNG|Blue Light M14 EBR Chroma.PNG|Chroma M14EBR_AP_FatalWasp.png|Fatal Wasp M14_EBR_Golden_Dragon.png|Oriental Phoenix BI_M14EBR_Prime.png|Prime M14EBR-QT.png|QT M14EBR-RedCrystal.png|Red Crystal M14_EBR_Taurus.png|Taurus M14EBR_Taurus_Doll.png|Taurus Doll M14EBR-ULTIMATE-GOLD.png|Ultimate Gold M14EBR-XMAS.png|Xmas M14EBR-Xmas(2012).png|Xmas (New) |-| Silencer= M14EBR-S-BLUECAMO.png|Blue Digital Camo BigItemIcon 4965.PNG|Bumblebee M14EBR-S-Camo.png|Digital Camo M14EBR Silencer RoyalDragon5.png|Immortal Dragon |-| Scope= M14EBR SCOPE CAMO.png|Camo M14EBR ELITE.png|Elite Trivia *Like its predecessor, M14EBR's model using 20-round magazine even though it carries 30 rounds in game. *During development, the M14EBR was planned to feature dot-sight scope and a front handle with unusable flashlight, like the M4A1-X, but this was scrapped. Several promotion renders still shows its beta appearance, leading players to believe this gun is quite unique until it's released officially. **On its first release, this gun had a scope and a handle both in its animation file, but only have handle in model files in CF China. Later 2 months when it has been updated in to item shop, the scope and handle are all gone for unknown reason. **The holographic sight is eventually brought back with M14 EBR-Scope Camo while the handle is brought back with M14 EBR-Scope Elite. **Originally this gun has a different draw animation just like AK47-Beast, and it also need to pull the rifle bolt after reload the magazine. *The real name of this gun is Mark 14 EBR or simply is MK14 EBR. *Also in real life, the M14's ammunition count varies with the producer, though it typically yields 20 rounds in one magazine. *In real life, the M14 EBR and the original M14 should be more similar to the G3A3 than the M4A1 in performance. Both the M14 and the G3 are 7.62x51mm battle rifles that are more powerful than the AK47 (7.62x39mm), and are wildly inaccurate in full-auto fire due to strong recoil. *This is one of the first weapons that when you crouch, the crosshair (type A) will show 100% of accuracy, same as all the assault rifle (the second is HK416C). *In CF China, this weapon has a different firing sound, and reloading sound. The firing sound is similar to M14. *Due to the high damage, 100% wallbang, good recoil pattern and accuracy, the M14 EBR and its variants are among one of the most hated weapons in CF Vietnam, and its users are more likely to get kicked after they've gained a few kills. Interestingly, its GP variant, the M14, also shares the same fate despite being considerably weaker until more powerful weapons has been released (ex: VVIPs, Steyr TMP, and so on). *In some versions, the M14EBR has an alternate ItemIcons and BagIcons, featuring the old two-tone version of the weapon. Gallery Official= m14_ebr_jp.png|Render Crossfire20160508_0011.png|HUD M14ebrstats.png|Stats |-| Beta= M14EBR Beta Render.png|Render M14EBR Beta Sideview.png|Side view M14EBR Beta HUD.png|HUD SHOT WEAPON M14EBR Beta.png|Killmark sungcf16.jpg|Promotion (with Scope) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M14EBR Variants Category:Battle Rifle